Narubob Rasenganpants
by xxtarragonxx
Summary: OOOOOOOOH WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA?" "RASENGAN!" Hilarity ensues.
1. See The Similarities?

Narubob Rasenganpants

**Narubob Rasenganpants**

**By: xxtarragonxx**

**Warnings: Umm, IDK. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Spongebob. **

**AN: SORRY everyone that I haven't been on! My internet was taken away, because I was failing math, even now, I'm typing this at school. So enjoy this short crack-fic. **

**SORRY! I'll try to get my internet back soon! **

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were in a little situation. They were currently in a large room with velvet curtains at the front. "Were in Kami are we?" Sakura asked, Naruto and Sasuke both replied with a shrug. Suddenly the curtains opened to reveal a large picture of a pirate.

"_ARE YOU READY KIDS?!" _

"_AYE-YI CAPTAIN!" _

"_I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" _

"_AYE-YI CAPTAIN!" _

"_OOOOOOOH WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA?" _

"RASENGAN!"

Naruto shoved a whirling ball of chakra into the picture immediately shutting off the song. "Naruto! You saved us!" Sakura said as she slowly took her hands off of her ears. Sasuke 'hn-ed' and shoved his hands into his pockets. Suddenly they were transported by a beam of light.

"What the hell?" Naruto said as they were suddenly surrounded by water, "How are we able to breathe underwater?" Suddenly the were in front of three houses, one in the shape of a rock, one a pineapple, and another some sort of head shaped house.

The door of the pineapple house sprung open. A square figure with the doofiest expression on his face came bursting out screaming, "I'm ready, I'm ready!" Sasuke smirked, "He sounds like you dobe."

Naruto scowled, then the door of the face shaped house opened, revealing an odd pale blue creature with a droopy nose, "Shut up Spongebob." He drawled in a stoic voice.

"HEY! He sounds like **you** teme!"

Sakura then piped up, "Who am I like then?" Just then the rock house opened and revealed a heavyset pink star.

"HAHAHAH!"

Sakura squawked, "NOT COOL!" Sasuke and Naruto blinked, and then started to laugh.

"Oh my god, oh my god!"

"HN! HN! HN!"

Finally after their sides had split in laughter, Naruto desided to follow the square figure, Sasuke, the blue one, and Sakura, the pink fat one.

**-  
TO BE CONTNUED-**

**So, should I continue it? **


	2. Hideous Monster

Narubob Rasenganpants

**Narubob Rasenganpants**

**By: xxtarragonxx**

**Warnings: Ummm, I don't know really. Sponge-bob bashing?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spongebob or Naruto. **

**AN: So here is my continuation of my crack-fic. **

**ARE YOU READY KIDS?**

"I'M READY, I'M READY! I REAAADY!"

"_Can't this dull sponge say anything else, I don't know why Sasuke sees a resemblance, I mean, and I'm totally more awesome than this bright yellow holey square! BELIEVE IT!" _

Naruto was currently following a strange creature whom her found out was named Spongebob, it was a certainly odd name, as he was walking a long he found a note addressed to him.

"What the hell?" Naruto bent down and picked it up, when he opened it he groaned to see a vanilla folder with the words "TOP SECRET MISSION" labeled on top. He read the folder thoroughly then he screamed out "GOD DAMMIT GRANNY!"

A small fish-boy who was walking by started to cry. Suddenly almost everyone's eyes on the street were glued to him. Everything was silent. Then all of sudden-

"OH MY GOD!!"

"RUN!!"

" MY EYES!"

"IT'S A MONSTER!"

"WHAT IF IT'S A MONSTER, IN NEED OF HELP?"

"WHAT DO WE DO?"

"KILL IT!"

Out of nowhere large pitchforks and torches appeared, "Kill it, Kill it, Kill it, Kill it, Kill it, Kill it, Kill it, Kill it, Kill it, Kill it!" They chanted. Naruto winced, "OKAY UGLY FISH PEOPLE! DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" "Kill it, Kill it, Kill it, Kill it, Kill it, Kill it, Kill it, Kill it, Kill it, Kill it!" ""I'M WARNING YOU!" "Kill it, Kill it, Kill it, Kill it, Kill it, Kill it, Kill it, Kill it!" "YOU'RE PUSHING ALL THE WRONG BUTTONS!" "Kill it, Kill it, Kill it, Kill it, Kill it, Kill it, Kill it!"

"THAT'S IT!!"

"**Shodow Clone Jutsu!" **20 Narutos appeared with a puff of smoke, "Run like the wind my little copies!" The chanting mob was confused and when the monsters split up they each had to follow one.

Naruto let out a sigh of relief; he was safe, well at least physically. Then he heard a voice.

"HI HIDEOUS MONSTER!"

He turned around and saw Spongebob.

"WANNA GO JELLY FISHIN'??"

He looked up at the sky, or at the waters surface, whatever, and pleaded to whatever gods there may be.

"Help me!"

"WHY DON'T YOU COME WITH ME TO WORK AT THE KRUSTY KRAB? I THINK I'LL NAME YOU…..HIDEOUS MONSTER!"

"_Original" _

"COME ON! AND YOU CAN MEET SANDY, SQUIDWARD, MR. KRABS, AND MY BEST BUDDY PATRICK! LET'S GO HIDEOUS MONSTER."

"I'M READY! I'M READY! I'M READY!"

"_Awww….hell no." _

**-In Konoha- **

Tsunade fell out of her chair and clutched her chest, knocking over many items at once. Her chest hurt, she thought her head would split open in a second.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA….HA!"

Tsunade wiped tears from her eyes, "That's what you get when you hide my sake brat."


	3. Purdy Gurlfriend

**Narubob Rasenganpants **

**By: xxtarragonxx **

**Warnings: CRACK-NESS, bashing of Spongebob characters. Language as well. 8D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spongebob or Naruto. AT ALL. **

**AN: Yaaay. Anyway- I'm trying to finish up what was supposed to be a quick crack-fic, but whatever. XD**

……………………………

Sakura sighed as she trailed the large fat star-shaped figure, who was named Patrick. _"Damn, he's tubbier than Chouji." _She was blissfully unaware of her own prominent gut.

She watched intently as the star walked up to an ice-cream stand. "Hello, what would you like?" The fish asked. "Uh..uh..uhhhh…" Patrick started sweating. **"Well?"** The vendor prodded. "AHHHHHHHHH." Patrick screamed as he started running away and down the road.

"_God, it was such a simple question." _Taking to the roof tops, Sakura bounded after him into the country side…of the sea….in water….Yeah, she doesn't know either. As she kept stalk- Ahem, I mean trailing the figure, she came upon a note. Green eyes scanning it, she growled and punched the ground.

Patrick, wheeling around, caught sight of her. Sakura groaned at being caught by the tubby one. "Ah- buh- buh- buh- buh." He sputtered out drooling. Sakura looked in disgust at the drool dripping down from his lips. "_God, could this get any worse?_"

"You're purrrrrddyyyyy." Patrick managed to mumble out. Sakura groaned. "Damn, Tsunade-sama."

"You're my girlfrriiiiieeennnd."

"Oh, heavens NO. HELL NO."

Patrick grasped her arm tightly and laughed giddily as he ran down the road, dragging Sakura behind him.

"_I hope at least Sasuke and Naruto are doing okay." _

…………………………………**. **

"_Oh god, Spongebob works in a restaurant, in the middle of nowhere, for a miserly old crab?" _

Naruto had just been dragged into the restaurant by the small square figure, and then brought into the old man's…err crab's office. "MR. KRABS, MR. KRABS, MEET HIDEOUS MONSTER, MY NEW PET." The crab, Mr. Krabs, turned around, took one look at Naruto and screamed. _"Oh wow, Mr. __**Krabs**__. More originality, what will these people think of next." _

"CAN HE WORK WITH ME IN THE KITCHEN MR. KRABS! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASSSEEEE!" Mr. Krabs gave him the once-over. Before saying, "You'll have to hide him in the freezer." "OKAY! LET'S GO HIDEOUS MONSTER."

"Ne ne, I don't want to be in the freezer." Spongebob paused before turning around and hugging him. "YOU CAN SPEAK IN COMPLETE SENTENCES, YOU'RE THE BEST PET EVERR. HEY, SQUIDWARD, THIS IS MY NEW PET, HIDEOUS MONSTER."

"Hn."

"Hn."

Naruto blinked, he would recognize that grunt anywhere. Pulling the magazine out of Squidward's hand he found that Sasuke was sitting next to him. Looking at the cover, Naruto snorted. _**Sophistication For The Sophisticated. **_He glared at Sasuke, "You're _pathetic._"

"Such, simpletons, Squidward, let us get back to our literature. Hn, hn."

"Yes, of course, Sasuke, sophistication is not supposed to be understood by idiots like Spongebob, and that…thing. Hn, hn."

Just then a fat starfish came blundering through shouting, "HEY SPONGEBOB LOOK AT MY GIRLFRIEND."

…………………………………**.**

**TBC **

**Oh, they all meet up at the Krusty Krab, what will happen next? O= **

**I don't know. **

**DO YOU? **

**:'D **


End file.
